Wake Up Justin
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Max sure does think he's funny, doesn't he? In which Max reveals he put a spell on Harper and when it's reversed Justin realizes he really did love Harper's obsession to him and becomes lovesick for...Harper! Jarper multi-chapter.


**Wake Up, Justin**

**Disclaimer: **I own Wizards of Waverly Place.

Really?

No I don't but it made you want to be my friend, huh?

I own nothing, for the record. But I wouldn't mind owning Max or Justin.

**Summary: **Max sure does think he's funny, doesn't he? In which Max reveals he put a spell on Harper and when he reverses it Justin realizes he really did love her obsession to him and becomes lovesick for…Harper!. Justin/Harper multi-chapter.

**(AN) I am not trying to copy Petra Ender's story "Accidents", so please don't be offended. Max did the spell on purpose to get back at Justin and she always did like him a little in this story.**

I watched Harper sit at the counter at our Waverly Sub Station and polish a plate with my face on it.

I didn't get how any girl could be so obsessed with me.

"Harper, are you gonna put some food on that plate or just stare at it all day?" Alex asked Harper while she took a bite of a pickle.

"Well, I was entering this contest where if you have the best piece of art it could get featured in a local art show and I was thinking of putting this plate of Justin in the contest." Harper giggled.

I rolled my eyes.

"An art show, hmm." Alex said standing up straight. "I should try out! Harper, help me think up something to paint."

God, Alex could be so self centered sometimes, I doubt the fact that we're even related.

"Okay, Alex. I was going to put the plate in anyway." Harper smiled and stood up.

"Okay, let's go." Alex linked arms with Harper and they walked up the stairs.

Harper had left a pink notebook on the table.

I picked it up and suddenly wanted to know what was inside.

I flipped open to the first page.

_Dear Journal, June 13, 2005_

It read. Funny, that was around a week before Harper started to become obsessed with me. I read on.

_Alex and I went bowling today. Enjoying summer, I guess._

_But her annoying older brother had to come along and be irksome._

_I sometimes wonder if he has some sort of birth defect._

_Well, I suffer from .IH.J.S._

_Yep, I Hate Justin Russo._

_The symptoms are strong._

_The only good thing about him being Alex's brother is that he's best friends with Zeke, who I've had a crush on for like, forever._

_Will he ever notice me?_

_I hope so._

_Yours truly,_

_Harper Finkle who will always suffer from IHJS_

Wow, it sounded like she honestly _hated_ me.

Funny, that Zeke used to be extremely cool, though.

Yet he still hung out with me.

I had braces and horrible acne back then, and had no muscles what so ever.

I flipped to the next page. This one was in a extremely different light. It read:

**Dear Journal, June 20, 2005**

**I've never really noticed how hot Justin is, really.**

**He's just so amazing.**

**I made a scrap book with photo shopped pictures of me and him together.**

**Eating, dancing, just hanging out.**

**God, he's amazing.**

**I can't believe Alex hates him so much, he's wonderful.**

**I wonder if he likes me.**

**If he does that would be so cool.**

**Alex would be mad, though.**

**Well I love Justin Russo and need to go so, **

**Sincerely,**

**Harper.**

I shut the notebook and set it on the table, searching my mind for an explanation.

Wait, wasn't that the week Max was mad at me for something?

But what was it?

Max sure does think he's funny, doesn't he?

"Max!" I yelled, racing up to his room.

I swung his door open when I reached it.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything, I swear! Wait, about what exactly?" Max asked suspiciously.

"Harper! Four years ago you did something to Harper, now what was it?" I asked him with a glare.

"Oh, I put the obsession spell on her. '_Harper hates Justin to depression, but make him her new obsession.' _Then she was in love with you." Max said.

"That spell doesn't even make any sense and might I ask why you did that?"

"You and Alex pulled a prank on me." Max said, crossing his arms.

"What did we do?" I asked him, exhausted.

"I don't remember." Max admitted.

"What-"I shook my head. "Well undo it!" I ordered him.

"Nah, it's too funny." He said, sitting back and putting his head on his arms.

I ran out of his room and straight to Alex's.

I opened the door without knocking and took out my wand.

"What Max did was really mean so sort out Harper so she can see." I said waving my wand at my little sister's best friend.

She passed out.

"What kind of spell was that?" Alex asked looking at Harper.

"I don't know, it was on the spot. Max put a spell on Harper so she would love me for years ago." I explained.

"Oh. I knew she couldn't go from hating you to loving you that quickly!" Alex said happily.

Harper started stirring.

"She's waking up!" I said.

Harper sat up.

"Harper, do you love Justin?" Alex asked slowly.

"No, he's your brother, I hate him, Alex. You're so funny." Harper laughed.

"Yay! I got my best friend back!" Alex said giving her a hug.

"Alrighty!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

My heart…hurt.

**(AN) SO whaddya think? Should I continue? I love Jarper so much! Please review peeps!**


End file.
